


Don't Leave Me (Malec FanFic)

by moonchild_jjr422



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild_jjr422/pseuds/moonchild_jjr422
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 12





	1. Magnus POV

  
I couldn't help but think about him. His black hair. His blue eyes. The way he smiled shyly. The way he looked ready to fight anyone who would hurt someone he loves. _Alexander. Oh, my dear Alexander._ I thought. My heart ached with the feeling of Alec. It had been recent since we broke up.

My apartment was trashed with Chinese food everywhere. I lay lazily on the couch staring into blankness. I couldn't do anything without knowing how Alec, my Alec, was. _Stop thinking like that! It's over. He isn't "your" Alec anymore!_ I told myself. _RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_ The bell rang. I sighed and walked to the door. I opened it to only find Jace Herondale. I shut it right away. He blocked it with his sword. He slammed it open. Jace Herondale was nothing like his brother. Having blond hair, was arrogant, strong yet weak (in the heart to my opinion), and sarcastic with everything.

"What do you want?" I sighed. Nothing was keeping this shadowhunter away now. He glared at me, "What do you mean? I want you back with Alec." I rubbed my temple, "Do you really think this statement would make me want to be with Alexander? I WANT to be with Alexander. But that doesn't mean I CAN be with him." Jace shouted at me, "What do you mean you can't be with him? Of course you can! You can clean this mess in your house. You can start caring for Charman Meow. He looks like a rug. You can go back with Alec."

I whirled to face him, "You think I like being without Alec!?" Jace's eyes widened in surprise. I yelled at him, "I can't be with him! Don't you understand?" Jace yelled back at me, "No I don't understand. I don't understand why you aren't with him, comforting him, caring him. If you are in love, you should be with him!" I glared at him and said, "It's not something I can do in the situation." Jace glared back and spat, "Maybe it was a good choice Alec isn't with you!" I flinched and spoke quietly, "Leave this house now. And you and your friends never come back again." Jace stomped out.

I thought _Alec I'm so sorry. I love you._ I turned back and stared at the window. "I love you." I whispered.


	2. Alec POV

I pushed Jace so hard he fell down on the ground. Izzy screamed at me, "What the hell!? Alec!" She helped Jace up. "What the hell to him!" I jerked my chin towards Jace. I pulled him up by his shirt, "Why did you go? To ruin it more!?" Jace jerked back, "I was trying to help!" "By blaming Magnus!?" I yelled at him. I just grunted in frustration and turned and ran to my room.

Izzy knocked at the door, "Alec. Alec! ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD! ANSWER ME AT ONCE!" I kicked the door open. "What!?" I spoke harshly. Izzy glared at me, "I don't know what happened between you and Magnus--" I glared into her eyes, "I don't WANT you to know. Okay?! Now get away from me!" I slammed the door, falling to my bed. 

The truth was that Magnus left me. I don't know for what reason but he did. We only broke up once before and that was because I made a terrible mistake to shorten Magnus' life. But we got together again and we were totally happy. This time I didn't know why he just left. He didn't give me any heads up, warning, or anything. Last Friday (today is Wednesday by the way) I went to his apartment. Then he just looked sad and closed the door on me. His last words were, "Aku cinta kamu. Go away and never come back." For some reason, he loves me and never wants to be with me. He didn't even answer my calls or texts. I guess that was the point.

I muffled a scream and lay on the bed with my head on the pillow. I sobbed and cried until my heart felt dry. I got up and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. I laughed at the sight. Long time ago, if you told me I would cry over a warlock or a guy, I would laugh. But now, I don't find it funny anymore. _Oh Magnus, where are you? I miss you..._ I thought. But I chided reminding myself it was his choice to leave me.

Can't help to think about this anymore, I walked to the training room. I started slamming my fists on to the punching bag like it was Sebastian.


	3. Magnus POV

I was heartbroken. Absolutely heartbroken. I couldn't imagine any life. No. Any world without Alexander. I glared at the air around me and walked to my storage room. I turned to one of the shelves on my left. No one except me and few others (Catarina and Ragnor and a few other friends outside the shadowhunters' world) knew about this place.

I flicked my hand and blue sparks waved at the shelves. I got my ring and turned it. It was my key for most things. I entered the room still glaring at the air. After the door was closed, I spoke out loud. "What do you want!?" I yelled. A cold laugh ringed in my head. _You know what I want, Magnus Bane. The first step was getting rid of that shadowhunter boy._ The cold voice was loud and very harsh. There were laughter in those words that were spoken but it gave no warmth but fear.

"You said you'll protect him. Him and his friends." I shouted. He laughed again, _Indeed I did. But only if you finish your side of the promise!_ I gritted my teeth. "Begone!" I yelled at marched out of the room trapping the man in the room.

I jumped to lay on the sofa only to find Chairman Meow gone. "Who stole my cat!?" I sighed. "He's cute. You know." Isabelle Lightwood spoke. I rubbed my temples, "Yes I know since it's MY cat. You know. And NEXT time, please knock and wait." She spoke caring less, "I did. But you didn't answer." I was really getting tired of Alexander's little friends.

"I was working." I chided. "Now before wasting more of my time, what do you want? And no I can't help about your foot problem from wearing heels. And no I can't and not going to be with your brother. Again." I waved my hand for Chairman Meow to come. He shook his head. _Traitor._ I thought. Isabelle sighed rubbing Chairman Meow, "No, I don't have a foot problem. But tell me Magnus. Why won't you come back with Alec?"

"I have my reasons." I turned away from her. She ran to be in front of me again, "But why!? Just give me a reason." I stood up, "Now miss Lightwood. Please leave. NOW." She humphed and left, storming out. I sighed. So much of the flair. I was tired. From all the Alec business and the man business. I sighed once more and whispered to myself, "I will do it father."


	4. Alec POV

"Argh!" I shoved Jace. He raised his eyebrows. I shook my head and muttered, "Sorry." He had gotten over me and Magnus' break up. We were training at the Institute and I guess all my fury had gone into me training.

I slammed my stick (I guess?) against Jace. I grunted and pushed Jace's stick on the ground. He smirked as he looked at me, "Wow. What happened to you? Where have you been the whole year?!" He hugged me.

I just shrugged away. I gave him his stick again and we began training again. For hours, we continued. But I continued beating Jace. It felt so weird to win all the time.

Jace finally gave out trying to score back and he sat on the floor, leaning to the wall. He sighed, "Uh. Dude. That. Was. Great! Man!" He stood up and he high-fived me. Jace turned to go to his room, "Dude, take a shower."

I started to go to my bathroom. I stared at the mirror. I whisked my hair back. I looked so different from who I was now from who I was then. I just slammed my fist on the table. I was just so tired. From everything. All the trouble. I turned around and gotten into the shower.


	5. Magnus POV

I hate it. I _absolutely hate_ it. I _hate hate hate_ it. I hated the plan. "Why do we have to do this? This doesn't even help our plan!" I asked my father. He grinned, "Well I guess it isn't relevant. But I need to know if you are trustworthy. I need to know if you can still follow the plan under a little pressure."

Augh. According to this "plan" of his, I had to do a job for the Shadowhunters that might leek our original plan. Our original plan that my father was planning to revenge on the shadowhunters. If I helped, I might be able to save them. I know it was a risk but I had too.

"Fine!" I yelled and started going out. I created a portal only by a whisk of my hand and marched right into the institute. "What could you possibly want?" I asked Jace sarcastically. He replied at the same tone back, "Nice to see you again too, Magnus!"

"Magnus." Jace spoke. "We need help--" I broke him off, "I need this quick. Just tell me what I have to do." The truth was that I didn't want to run into Alec. Isabelle marched in, "There has been a demon attack near the subway. We got few shadowhunters hurt and I need you to help. If you don't want to, can you at least call Catarina?"

I shook my head, "I'll do it. Where are the shadowhun-" I stopped as Alec entered the room. He glared the moment he found me. "What is he doing here?" He asked Jace. I spoke, "I'm helping few of your kind." He spoke sharply, "I didn't ask you."

I flinched. I could see the guilt in his eyes as he noticed my flinch. I turned away from him. I asked Isabelle, "Where are they?" 

\- After healing the shadowhunters -

"Phew!" I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I was exhausted from spending the whole evening doing magic. I started going out the doorway. Before I could go, Alec shouted after me, "Magnus!" I turned slowly, "Alexander. What?" He spoke slowly, thinking about what he was saying, "Magnus. I know we broke up. But could you," He paused as he looked up, "Just tell me why you, why we, broke up?" 

I could see the pain in both of us yet I couldn't explain. I shook my head, "Alexander, I can't explain. I'm sorry." Alec's face turned to fury as he yelled at me, "Yeah of course you can't! Like all the other things that is about you!" Then he stormed away.

I just shook my head in despair and went back to my loft.


	6. Magnus POV

I started my way outside my apartment. It was days after my father had contacted me. He had totally ignored me and gave me no attention. I knew nothing of his plans. Might as well just tell them, the shadowhunters, now before more trouble stirs. _No!_ I told myself. _If you bail now, it might be a test. Just wait a little longer and tell them. Say sorry to Alec. Get back together. Yup! That's the plan!_

I started playing my _charango_. The horrible yet beautiful when played by my old love sound escaped out of the instrument. I had nothing else to do so I played it which had produced the sound of my heartbreak. I could sense a thick appearance beside me. "My dear friend used to say it is an instrument of torture," I spoke. My father appeared out of thin air and grinned, "Then, indeed, he is right. It is horrible. It makes my ears bleed!"

I turned to face him, "What else do you want me to do, _father_?" I spat out the last word. He shook his head, "Now, that's not a tone to speak in for your parent, is it? Well anyway, I was going to tell you the plan. On the winter solstice, you must come back down to our home. There, we will create the weapon of hell and bring all the demons and creatures of Satan to my power. Then we will unleash them into the mundane world."

I stopped him, "Okay objections. First, mundanes won't be hurt right? And second, you PROMISED Alec and his friends won't get hurt." He sighed, "Fine, fine. Whatever. You must create a big enough ray to explode in the Underworld for every demon existing to come." I nodded. _Exactly 5 days before December 22nd I will go to Alexander and explain everything._ I smiled secretly by turning away from him to face the vision outside the window. 

I spoke quietly to my father, "You may leave now." He instead cackled, "HA! That's the funniest thing I ever heard! I don't think so, Magnus." I flinched as he said my name but before he could see it I turned and took a step closer to him, "It's MY house. MY home. MY rules. So YOU leave." He smirked but I knew I got on his nerves, "Okay. Fine" He disappeared with a poof. 

I sighed from all the tension releasing from me. My muscles relaxed again. I rubbed my eyes. _Today is the 14th of December. Just wait 3 more days, Magnus. Just 3 more days! Then you will meet Alec._ I reassured myself as I collapsed to my bed.


	7. Alec POV

"Magnus?" I was surprised to find him entering the Institute. He replied quickly, "I'll explain everything. Get Jace, Clary and Isabelle ready. We are about to have a war." I was about to laugh and say Sebastian was long dead but by the look of Magnus' face, I knew he was serious. I nodded and ran to get them.

Jace, Clary, and Izzy were all in the same room playing poker. "HA!" Jace yelled. "I win for the 5th time in the row!" I barged in, breaking Jace's victory. Izzy glared at me, "Knocking? That was your rule." I apologized, "Sorry. Magnus is here to tell us something." Clary's eyes widened at the mention of Magnus. I know Jace and Izzy were too since I didn't like to talk about Magnus anymore.

Magnus was sitting on the couch near a computer, gazing at his ring that adorned his finger. Jace was the first one to speak, "Magnus! What are you doing here?" Magnus sighed looking uncomfortably at me, "Well, the thing is that... Um. My father is back." Clary gasped whispering, "Oh no. Oh no. No. nononononon-" Izzy cut her off, "What is he doing here?! I had enough of him. He took Simon's memories!" 

Magnus waved that off as if it wasn't important, "We all know and remember that. I know that you all hate my father, I do too, and this information would only make you hate him more. He is planning on a war agains the Shadowhunters but wielding the Sword of Hell. That will give him the power of the demons like the Mortal Cup. However, the Sword of Hell is found in the deep Underworld. When the one who wields the Sword kill someone, their soul go trapped into the sword. No freedom."

I shuddered at the thought of it. Then a question came to me, "How do you know all this? How do you know his plan?" Magnus was twisting his ring on his finger, not answering the question. Then the realization hit me. "You knew all this!" I spoke. I turned to Magnus so he had to look at me into my eyes. "You are part of his plan! He asked you to retrieve the Sword!"

Magnus stuttered, "Alexander. I-I-I only did it to protect you and your friends. He offered protection for you. He suspects I would tell you but I had to pretend to be loyal to him. I came here 10 days before the winter solstice! I swear, no matter what, I wasn't planning to help him without a way to cheat him in the end!" I just shook my head in disgust. 

I turned to my parabatai to see what he thought. He was frowning as if he couldn't tell if it was good Magnus came at all or if Magnus didn't tell us any sooner. Then Jace spoke after a moment of thinking, "Magnus, Alec is right. You should have come earlier. And how can we trust you? Your father might be controlling you this minute!"

Before he could protest, Izzy came to his rescue, "Guys, this is Magnus. He is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Nobody is better at magic then him. Plus, he hates his father. Why else wouldn't he ever mention him to Alec?" I spat at Magnus, "Because he was his pawn the whole time!" 

Clary shook her head, "Magnus wouldn't do that. If he did, why would he offer his immortality before? Plus Alec. He loves you." I glared at Clary as my voice turned cold, "He loves no one except himself." Magnus hurt by my words interrupted our discussion, "I don't care what you think. But just come to my loft and my secret vault. Alexander, you know where it is. There enter and slay him with the Sword."

Izzy started to escort Magnus back outside. Before he left, he turned around and spoke softly to me, "Aku cinta kamu."


	8. Alec POV

I was staring at the ceiling, laying on the bed for hours now. Couldn't erase Magnus' face in mind. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him but I closed it again. I couldn't do anything but just think about our plan and what Magnus had told us.

After a couple of knocks, Jace came in. "Hey," he spoke quietly. "How you doing?" I sat up and glared at him, "When did I invite a therapist?" Jace glared back then smirked, "Since when you question my work of being a therapist?" 

I sighed, "Really. Lay of the sarcasm. Please. Just one day." He grinned and replied, "Fine. But you have to come out and train with me and the others." I groaned in reply, "Augh, please not Clary. Anyone but Clary." He grinned and slapped me on my back, "And he's back!" I smiled weakly back and got up to go to the Training Centre.

I began doing simple fighting techniques against Izzy. I must have been distracted (and I was) because the first second I stepped onto the mat, Izzy had knocked me down before she had the time to even touch me.She smiled widely and helped me up.

We had worked the whole day to work on training yet I couldn't beat Izzy. Even she was tired of me losing and was frowning, "Alec, where did the power-fueled guy go?" I just shook my head and sat down. Magnus all of sudden puffed beside me. I whispered, "What are you doing here!?" Magnus replied quickly, as if in a hurry, "The others can't see me right now. I just wanted to remind you to come to my house at my secret workplace." I nodded.

I couldn't decide if I should say something or not so I just nodded. There was an awkward silence between us until I left and went to my home. I could here Magnus sigh and started to leave. _Good._ I thought. _Go away._


	9. Magnus POV

This was the day before the Day. Okay, it was the day before I ruined the world and let my father kill my boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend. I missed Alexander so much, it hurt. Literally. I almost died of shock from that _look_ that Alexander gave me. That glare.

Anyway, I was waiting around the house for nothing really. I was suspecting my father to pop out any moment and kill me for spoiling the plan to Alexander. To my guess, my father did come. I turned around to find him grinning. I stared at him with my mouth open. He raised his right eyebrow and spoke, "Don't be so surprised, Magnus."

I shook my head and calmed down. But I was panicked again when my father spoke, "I know you went to talked that shadowhunter." I tilted my head in question,"Then are you going to kill me now?" I closed my eyes, ready. 

He only laughed and waved my comment away, "Of course not. I need you in my plan. But I don't care. Let them come. They are only going to be killed. Our deal's off."

I gasped and glared. I pointed my finger at him, "You dare not." He snarled, "I dare do. You didn't keep your side of the deal so I don't have to either. Back off."

I continued glaring, "Then get the hell out of my house. You go straight back to hell." He snarked and spoke, "Fine! But you better come back tomorrow." I rubbed my eyes and started to lay still on my couch. Chairman Meow was on my belly quietly purring. _What was I going to do now?_


	10. Magnus POV

I tapped my foot impatiently. It was only a few hours from my father coming making me do my deed. I was scared to death Alexander and his friends wouldn't come. My heart was beating fast.

I looked out the window, searching for nothing in the landscape. The snow was falling and landing one the ground like broken pieces of a styrofoam. That styrofoam would be my heart. It was beautiful and elegant at the same time like Alexander. _Nothing should be beautiful when there are so much danger and heartbreak in the world_ I thought.

I waited and waited for my father to come. In case Alexander and his friends came late, I created a sign for them to see out my door. _Come to my secret vault. There, give me a sign so I know you are here. Then, wait for my signal to attack. You will know it when you see it._

My father appeared a few minutes later, catching me staring into the nothingness from the sofa. He sat beside and for a moment, he felt like an actual father. He spoke quietly, "A beautiful day, isn't it?" I nodded still not turning to meet his gaze. He spoke quietly, "I know you don't believe me but I'm really sorry about you and Alexander. He doesn't deserve you."

I whipped around and glared at him, my eyes blaring, "No. You don't know that. You can't. You don't know love because you never been in one. So leave me alone." He only nodded and we sat there just looking into the distance together.

We waited and just sat there, waiting for the hour to come. I was nervous before but now, I didn't feel anything. No sorry for the shadowhunters. No love nor hate. I didn't care for the world. I just wanted to sit there watch the world age. 

I sighed as my father evantually stood up. I looked up to face him. He spoke and gave me his hand, "It's time Magnus. You must lead the army to the Shadowhunters' destruction." I took his hand and stood up beside him. Together, we walked to my vault.


	11. Alec POV

I ran along with Jace, Clary, Simon, and Izzy. We were heavy with seraph blades, daggers, and for me, my special bow and arrow. We were rushing in Magnus' apartment. We were late. I mean late late. I mean late late late. _Shut up Alec!_ I told myself. When I get nervous, I talked a lot. 

When we reached Magnus' apartment, I saw a note on the door. _Come to my secret vault. There, give me a sign so I know you are here. Then wait for my signal to attack. You will know it when you see it._ Jace scoffed at that note, "How can he be so reckless and sure?! It's like a war!" Izzy shook her head too. She was really serious when it came to things like this. Clary started to draw a rune on her hand. "It's for light." She explained. "Whenever, it hits something, since it's high temperature, it burns the flesh of the thing." Simon just looked confused.

I had gotten my bow and arrow out, ready. "Guys," I whispered. "Come on. I know where his loft is." They followed me into Magnus' storage room to find a shelf open. I sneaked in to find Magnus and his father. Before we entered the room, we all put on invisibility runes.

"Magnus!" the Prince of Hell yelled. "Do it quick before those shadowhunters you told to come in!" Magnus only hissed, "I'm trying! Don't just pressure me!" I slowly walked towards Magnus and kissed him on the chick. He continued with his magic but I could tell he knew by the wideness of his eyes. I slowly backed away to rejoin my friends. 

Magnus was starting to get tired. Sweat pearled his arms as he struggled to make a portal so big. Then, he started to wobble. He clenched his teeth and stood up straight again. I winced at the thought of him crumbling to the ground. Magnus continued to reach into the hell. 

Magnus fell down to the ground. I wanted to run and catch him but Jace held me close. I tried to fight him but I saw Magnus shake his head. I finally gave up and stood quietly. Magnus was continued to use his magic. I knew soon he would get tired and he would pass out. 

I continued to stare until Magnus' eyes widened. He snapped his fingers and nodded towards me. I nodded to the rest of us.


	12. Alec POV

We all spreaded into a big semi-circle against Magnus' father. We appeared at once and started to run towards him. His eyes widened as Magnus broke away from the spell. Magnus stumbled onto his knees as he groaned. But then he stood up again and exploded in tiny blue sparks.

After he rose up, he fell back down again. Jace nodded at me so I rushed to Magnus. I held his hand and spoke, "Do it!" He only shook his head, "No. You need the strength." I shook my head, "No, take it. At least a little bit." He reluctantly took my hand and I felt a ping through me as power rushed out of me. 

After that, I could tell Magnus was still tired and took the least amount of energy as possible. He spoke, "I'm okay. We have to help the others" With a bit of struggling (Magnus was trying to hide it but it was obvious), Magnus stood up and ran to his father. I ran the other way from Magnus and started to shoot at the Prince of Hell. 

Magnus' father screamed in pain as we fought. Jace, Izzy, and Clary were continuing to slash at Adoleus, while Magnus used his magic to close the portal. However, we couldn't do this forever. Jace, Izzy, Simon, Clary, and I were getting tired and Magnus barely had enough power and time to close the portal. But we continued to fight. 

Adoleus laughed as he whooshed a big wave of wind, knocking us down. He began walking towards Magnus who had fallen onto the ground, exhausted. _He is burning up!_ I told to myself. _I should have forced him to take more strength._ Magnus continued his magic even on the floor, slowly stitching the portal up. Adoleus screamed, "No!" and threw Magnus against the wall. Without any strength, like a doll, Magnus just flew, hit the wall and dropped to the ground. For a second, I was scared Magnus was dead but Magnus tried to sit up and continue his magic.

We were tired more than ever yet Adoleus was just getting started.


	13. Magnus POV

_Dammit! I should have followed my instincts and never helped Jocelyn. I told myself to never get into the shadowhunter's business. But stupid me disagreed. Now me, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, is on the floor using magic to protect shadowhunters. Shadowhunters! From my father._ I told myself. But I knew I didn't regret a bit I helped Jocelyn. All this trouble brought my one and only true love that ever existed. Alexander. He meant to me more than anything and anyone. Even if it meant shadowhunters. 

I groaned as white spots appeared in my view. I was going to faint or even explode if I continued to use magic like this. "Arrrrrgghhhh!" I screamed in pain. Alec looked at me in terror but I only shook my head. Alec, Izzy, Simon, Jace, and Clary were continued to fight against my father but there was no effect. I couldn't let this continue any further.

"ALEC!!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. He rushed to me as fast as lightning. He held his hand out, questioning. I stared into his eyes for the last time and grabbed his hand. He strained for draining but I only took enough to finally close the portal. I let him go and stood up, leaning into Alec. I used the last bit of my magic to close the portal. Adoleus screamed and cried, "NOOOO!!!" 

I held Alec in my right hand and yelled to the others, "Clary hold my left hand. Jace hold Alec's hand and Simon hold Jace's and Izzy hold Clary's!" They quickly did what I asked. Alec turned to me with questioning eyes, "What are you doing?" I sadly smiled at him and kissed him slowly and pulled back. I spoke sadly, "I love you, Alexander." I took the energy of all the shadowhunters, only taking enough for one last major spell.

When I let go, the other shadowhunters buckled their knees but stood up again. I shook my head to them to warn them to get back. Then I stepped towards my father. I spoke loud and clear, "That's enough, father. It's time to go back to where you belong." I pulled on every energy, magic, and even love and passion to my will and pushed to my father. Adoleus screamed in pain as he disappeared into hell, where he belonged.


	14. Alec POV

I saw Adoleus disappear and Magnus fall at the same time. I ran towards him, only to catch him right before falling to the ground. I caressed his head as he fainted. I whispered, "Magnus, Magnus no." He didn't respond or move. _Nonononononononono._ I shook his shoulders. but I stopped immediately. His skin was burning hot.

Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon rushed to us. Simon knelt and asked, "Is he okay?" Izzy put a hand on my shoulder. I trembled. I turned to Simon and snapped, "What do you think? Do YOU think he is okay?!" Jace spoke, "Alec, come down. Check his pulse." I put two fingers on his neck and his forearm. A tiny pulse. I sighed and cried for joy, "There is a pulse. Small but still a pulse." Clary unstiffened right away and hugged me.

Magnus' face was pale white and he looked angelic. Not demonic like his blood but angelic. He looked so peaceful yet tired at the same time. Sweat was still on him but I didn't care. I hugged him tightly and whispered to him, "Magnus, don't worry. I will save you. And you will wake up. Just don't leave me. I love you. I love you, Magnus."

~ time lapse ~

Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, and I were heading to the Institute. The moment we arrived, my mother and my father rushed to hug me and Izzy. My mother exclaimed, "Oh my god." She saw me carrying Magnus, bride style. "Oh, Magnus." She spoke. After the years of me being with Magnus, she got used to it but I knew deep inside, she didn't like Magnus that much. She still cared for him but it wasn't like her favourite choice. At least she was better than my father.

My father stiffened at the sight of him here. He spoke sharply, "What is the warlock doing here?" He spat out the word "warlock" as if it was poison. I glared at him, "Well this 'warlock' saved our lives. And he is sick." My father shook his head, "There is no way we are helping him. Take him to an another warlock. We will not allow him here." I opened my mouth to object but Izzy cut in. "NO," Izzy spoke loud and clear. She rarely objected our father but she was firm. "No, dad. You accept it. Magnus and Alec. They are together. Deal with it. Magnus is staying with us. Catarina can come and make sure he is okay."

I mouthed to Izzy, _Thank you!_ She smiled back at me. Jace rushed me to the infirmary. Clary, Izzy, and Simon ran with us. I softly laid Mangus to an empty bed. Clary was dialling Catarina's number. Simon and Izzy were hugging each other. I just sat there. Holding Magnus' hand. _Please. Get better. For me. Magnus. I love you. Don't leave me._


	15. Magnus POV

I couldn't feel anything. It was as if I was swimming through layers of curtains. Have you ever had this slime thingy? When you touch it, you expect water or moisture on your hands but it is dry. It was like that. Except much colder.

I cried out for help but no sound came out of my mouth. I couldn't see anything, the world was black as if there was no colour, taste, smell, or anything. I pushed my arm out, trying to reach for something. Something that may help me. But there was nothing. 

I could hear someone calling out for me. _Magnus!_ But I couldn't detect who. There were multiple voices talking but I couldn't see their faces. It was like a mirror. Where I could hear but not see. I could recognise one voice though.

Alexander. My Alexander. I could hear his voice whispering to me. _Magnus. Wake up. Please. Don't leave me. I love you._ I wish I could be there. Calming him. Reassuring him. Saying I will wake up. I won't leave him. And I love you too. But I knew he couldn't hear me.

I cried softly to hear Alexander broken like this. But my tears were dry and made no appearance. With some strange force, I was pulled away. Into the darkness. I cried out and try to hang on the "mirror" but I was pulled until I let go. I fell into the deep layers of the curtains. Where I softly cried for my Alexander but no one could hear me. And no one would care. I felt something I feared the most and haven't felt in a long time.

I was alone.


	16. Alec POV

_~ ten years later ~_

It was ten years after Magnus had fallen into his coma. Everyone paid respects to him. Like Luke and Maia. Even my parents. My father seemed like he didn't want to admit it but Magnus was in this state because he saved the world's lives. All of our lives were in debt to him.

Even if people came, soon they left. From 15 visitors every day, it went down to just me, Izzy, Clary, Jace, and Simon. But they stopped coming too. 

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Jace spoke, patting my back, "Alec, I think it's time to go." I only shook my head, "I'll stay longer, you guys can go." Jace shook his head, "No, I actually mean it. We should go." I just laughed bitterly at that, "NO. I ACTUALLY mean it. I'm staying." Izzy sighed, "Alec, you've been here all day today. You have to rest for tomorrow."_

_Jace and Simon both picked up my arms. I pushed them away. Clary whispered quietly, "I think we should leave Alec alone for now." I just turned to Mangus and spoke, "Maybe you should. I would be better off without you." I couldn't tell if they have left or not but I didn't turn around because I knew it would mean I regretted saying that. I just kept holding onto Magnus._

_From that on, I never knew if they continued visiting Magnus. I just knew they won't come with me. I met them in the halls and from training. They acted like nothing happened. Clary was smiling warmly as if she didn't even hear the comment. But I knew they remembered it and didn't think it as lightly as they showed. I could tell the look of disgust or guilt before Izzy talked to me. I could hear all the muttering that Jace and Simon made about me. But I couldn't care less._

_~ Back to Today ~_

The truth was today was the anniversary of our first date. I remember how awkward I was. I would cringe at that now. I sat beside Magnus just holding his hand. I spoke softly, "Hey. I'm still here." I kissed his palm, right in the centre. "I missed you," I said. "Magnus, don't worry. Everything's fine. Just come back." I couldn't help but cry. Tears streaked down my face. It ran down like a train, never stopping. "Magnus, just come back." I cried.

I planted my face on the bed and sobbed. I cried, stifled. The only noise other than my cries were my whispers, "Magnus, come back." I stood up and screamed at him. "MAGNUS BANE! I'M TELLING YOU TO COME BACK!" I wept, "Magnus. Please. Come back. I love you." My whole face was wet from my teardrops skidding down to my chin. They popped and splashed and disappeared like all my dreams and hopes of being with Magnus. "Magnus," I spoke softly. "I love you." I bent forward and kissed him on the lips. As I pulled away his lips lingered on mine.

I covered my face with my hands in despair. I was lost until I heard a voice, "Alexander?" I slowly lifted my head. "Magnus!" I exclaimed. I hugged him tightly. Magnus half coughed and half laughed, "Good to see you again too!" I kissed him hard and slow. Both of our faces had tears running down. Only our foreheads touched. I smiled and told him, "Never leave me again Magnus. Never ever do that again. I love you." Magnus smiled back, "I love you too." 

For the rest of the day, people rushed into congratulate Magnus and me. But all I could do is just hope nothing like this would happen. Magnus and I were just hugging each other, staring out the window, into the world as we know it. "Magnus?" I asked him. He turned to face me and spoke, "Hmm?" I kissed him and stared back at the window, "Don't leave me." He turned to the window again too, "I won't.


End file.
